


溺甜患者06

by sweetietaro



Category: EXO-L
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetietaro/pseuds/sweetietaro





	溺甜患者06

浓重的血腥味混着唾液纠缠在两人唇舌间，半晌终于放过那被自己咬破的鲜嫩嘴唇，吴世勋一手捏住张艺兴的下颌，凌厉的目光逼迫人直视着他。

“世勋呐……”看着小孩满脸被侵略了领地的小狼般的神情，张艺兴忍着嘴唇的疼痛轻轻开口。

“咦兴”

“张艺兴。”

保持着把人禁锢在怀里的姿势，吴世勋将头埋在张艺兴的颈窝深深吸了口气。那不太经常能闻到的香甜现在混着清冽的檀香味，莫名变得刺鼻的很，吴世勋感觉自己几欲落泪了。

手上带了几分力道地在人腰际不断摩挲，温凉的薄唇从眉眼到唇间一路烙印着，再睁开眼，张艺兴对上了满目的苍凉。

“我也可以的吧。他们都能对你做的事，我也可以不是吗？”

已经被临时标记过的身体遇到其他alpha的信息素还是会有本能的不适，张艺兴蹙紧了眉头，心里却泛着钝钝的疼痛，果然还是不忍心啊，没办法看着弟弟变成这样。

“世勋呐，哥是omega啊…有些事情我们都是身不由己，你不要太钻牛角尖，这样…不好。”

暴虐的气息顷刻席卷了整个卧室，吴世勋发了狠地捏紧张艺兴的腰身，双目通红。

“所以呢，咦兴是想说，发生了这些，做了那种事都只是弟弟对哥哥的关心？”

“哥不要再把我当小孩子，我早就长大了，也早就陷进去了。”

“你、你冷静点…先放开我…”被狂躁的信息素和灼人的吐息逼得几乎发情，精神紧绷的张艺兴身体却使不上力，不断推据着上方坚硬的胸膛，悲哀地发现根本移不动半分。

“张艺兴！！！”

被标准中文发音的吼声震得不敢再动，张艺兴又对上了那个有些凄凉的，饱含深情只凝视他一人的眼眸。

吴世勋快速的撕扯着张艺兴的衣服，一下下在裸露出的皮肤上啄吻，感觉自己全身都热得快烧起来了。

“你该明白的，你早就明白了吧。”狼崽早已进化为成熟的野兽，吴世勋双膝卡进身下人大腿内侧，不去看他的眼神解开自己的拉链。

尺寸傲人的狰狞性器被释放出来，吴世勋拽过有些微愣的张艺兴的手握住了那根炽热。

“我用这里跟很多人做过，大家都是互相帮助各取所需，”说着又牵起人的手，俯身覆上左侧滚烫的胸膛，“可是这里，吴世勋的心脏，”

“只为张艺兴一个人如此剧烈地跳动着。”

三两下扒掉人本就宽松的睡裤，没有做任何拓张地长驱直入。

“啊——”

即使被动发情分泌了些液体，那样粗大的性器在没有准备的情况下完完全全挺进紧窄的穴内，撕扯般的疼痛感还是让张艺兴凄厉地尖叫出声。

吴世勋的理智也逐渐回笼，强忍着头皮发麻的蚀骨快感不敢再轻举妄动，小幅度在人体内轻轻抽插着让人适应，想问问张艺兴还痛不痛，抬头却看见那双凝着淡淡的哀愁有些失了焦距的水眸。

一把将人瘦小的身躯圈进怀里，吴世勋像个终于意识到自己做了错事的孩子，辗转舔吻白皙的脖颈，惹出一阵颤栗，复又轻轻拭去那绯红的眼角不断涌出的水痕。

“对不起…对不起…对不起…”

轻声抽噎着的人身下却开始了幅度越来越大的挺动，吴世勋有些固执地继续用困兽般带着丝缕希冀的绝望眼神看向张艺兴。

“可是我停不下来了。”

“怎么办，我希望咦兴只是我一个人的，你和那两个家伙在一起的时候我真的好嫉妒，我觉得自己快疯了，也快死了。”

“我要怎么做才好呢，怎么才能得到你…”

一个用力，硕大的龟头重重碾过湿滑柔软的内壁，来到最深处微微翕张着的隐秘的入口处。

方才还两眼空洞心乱如麻的张艺兴被顶得一个激灵，瞬间反应过来，颤抖着手搂住身上人的背。

“不要…不…别这样好不好…世勋…”

看着哥哥泪珠不断滚下的可怜模样，吴世勋心软了一瞬，却也只是一瞬。他知道既然已经做了，便早已无法回头。

心一横一手盖住那双惹人怜的眼，紧紧搂住发颤的腰身向生殖腔攻去。那从未接纳过物什的腔口被刺激地不断收缩，像万千张小嘴紧紧地嘬着性器的头部，这种未曾体验过的极致快感让吴世勋一时间有些失了分寸，不管不顾地在人体内逞凶作乱，把人儿操得呻吟不断全身痉挛着，内里汁水四溢。

“咦兴在害怕是吗？我也很害怕…你为什么不多看看我…”

被快感和痛感夹击，张艺兴在连续不断的剧烈高潮中几乎失声，大张的嘴里流出一缕晶莹的涎水。随着一次深入骨髓般的挺动，卡在腔内的结不断涨大，吴世勋低吼着尽数射在了omega的生殖腔里，扳过人脖子犬齿咬上了正突突跳动着的腺体，以决绝的态势注入了泛着清苦的抹茶味信息素，驱散了那让自己发狂的檀香味。

无力地瘫软了整个身子，张艺兴轻阖双眼，淡淡地开口：“为什么……”

“我爱你。”

本想嗤笑的张艺兴发现自己笑都笑不出来，心底翻涌的酸涩和说不清道不明的情愫让他只是不动声色地勾了勾唇角。爱么，alpha对omega的，爱么。

“你难道就对我一点感觉也没有吗？！不是哥哥对弟弟，不是omega对alpha，就只是你张艺兴对吴世勋的。”

“一点点也好啊…”

只要你对我有一分的情，我就愿意把一万分的爱全给你，无怨无悔。

张艺兴又想起了那个叼着pocky的吻，不知道，真的不知道，可是总觉得有什么破土而出了…

 

“谁买了抹茶蛋糕？这么香…”练习完大家三三两两回了宿舍，朴灿烈率先推门就闻到了一股浓郁的香气。

随后进来的金钟仁本听了那话就心里隐隐不安，嗅到那混合的熟悉气息暗骂了声冲进张艺兴的房间。

刺眼的一幕生生扎痛了他的心，楞在原地的金钟仁被后反应过来的朴灿烈挤开，浑身散发着暴怒的檀香味alpha扑上去下了狠手揍了吴世勋一拳，把他从床上拽了下来。

本想把干了天大的坏事的忙内拖出去继续教育，对上了他有些颓然的神色，一时间怒气也不知道往哪撒，又揍了一拳把人摔在地上。

看到在被子里缩成一团的张艺兴，金钟仁浑身颤抖着走过去，不敢掀开被子，不敢面对让自己心痛的一切，只是红着眼眶轻轻抚上微凉的脸颊。

“钟仁，钟仁…钟仁……”眼前一片眩晕，只能通过气息感知的张艺兴模糊地呼喊着，一声声像匕首戳进面前人的心口。不知道还能说什么，好像不论怎样都会给这个让人无比怜惜的哥哥带来更加深刻的疼痛。

门口不知何时又多了一个身影，金珉锡眯起眼睛看不出情绪。“吴世勋，这就是你说的有急事？”

“你他妈的究竟都做了些什么！！！”

一个跨步走到坐在墙边嘴角渗血的人身前，金珉锡居高临下地注视着这个平时虽有些乖张，却也在大是大非上一直很有原则的弟弟。下一秒一把揪起他领口没有犹豫地往人腹部狠狠踢了一脚，此刻的beta大哥在一众alpha气息中却有着强势的威严。

“我一直以为你长大了，吴世勋。”

“可你就是这么伤害对你最好的哥哥！”

被踢得痛到蜷缩的吴世勋只是一顿，抬起头漆黑的眼眸直直对上上方的怒视，绽开一个血色的笑容。

“我知道自己错得很离谱，可我没办法。”

视线向床上依偎在金钟仁身边的张艺兴深深一瞥，吴世勋低下头眨了眨有些发涩的眼睛，声音细如蚊呐。

“我只是爱他。”

本来看到关系最好的弟弟挨了重击还有些于心不忍，听了这话的朴灿烈还未平息的怒气烧得更旺，两颗热泪滚出血红的眼眶，用力扳过吴世勋的肩膀狠命地捏紧。

“你他妈有什么资格说爱！！！”

忽然失了力气顺势跪在地上，朴灿烈把头重重磕在墙上。“我又该怎么办啊……”

闭着眼睛紧皱眉头的张艺兴手揪住金钟仁的胳膊越来越用力，看着人仿佛十分难受的样子的金钟仁觉得不合常理，刚想出声问询。

“钟仁…痛…我好痛…”

听到哥哥呼痛再顾不得什么，金钟仁一把掀开被子把人衣服胡乱穿好搂在怀里，低头嗅到了张艺兴自腺体发出的信息素气味。

抹茶味逐渐变淡至完全剥离，属于omega自身的奶油甜香愈加浓醇，刺激得在场三个alpha都有些喉咙发干，欲火中烧。

吓得手不停抖的金钟仁抱紧了陷入昏迷的张艺兴，冲出房间差点撞到刚刚回来的队长。听了简单的解释，金俊勉本就紧蹙眉头的表情变得更加严肃，暗了暗眼神还是拨通了一直负责他们的医生的电话，并示意金钟仁带着人跟他一起走。

去往私人医院的路上，金俊勉看着小脸皱成一团的张艺兴，抿着嘴唇握紧了手机。又想起经纪人哥方才着急地边不停打电话边让他去新闻网站上看看动向，飘红的头条标题赫然写着：

“大势天团EXO成员LAY与队友关系成迷 或为omega？”

 

TBC


End file.
